


Nighttime explosion

by Eleima



Series: Cybird End of Summer Shorts [7]
Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleima/pseuds/Eleima
Summary: Submission for the Cybird End of Summer Shorts event.Alyn sweeps the palace for intruders...
Relationships: Alyn Crawford/Main Character, Alyn Crawford/Original Character(s), Alyn Crawford/Reader
Series: Cybird End of Summer Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904194
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cybird End of Summer Shorts 2020





	Nighttime explosion

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Cybird End of Summer Shorts event. The prompt was as follows:  
> "Fireworks  
> Summer usually means lots of festivals and shows… and fireworks! Who would be the one(s) you choose to watch a fireworks show with? Would you be snuggled up, sitting on a blanket or watching together in a crowd?"

Just one more round.

Alyn still felt somewhat naked without his armor as he walked down the quiet castle corridors. The guests had gathered in the gardens, and though night had fallen, they would all be there, waiting. Regardless, it didn't hurt to make one last sweep in the courtyard. He stopped and stood still, listening to the trickling of the water in the fountain, watching the shadows play across the slightly yellowed grass. It had been a hot summer this year.

Satisfied, the former knight captain turned, heading for the stairs. He sighed, as he knew she'd be waiting. They would all be. In the hallway overlooking the terrace, a petite figure was standing next to the double doors leading to the balcony. Giles and Leo weren't far behind, but to Alyn, they might as well have not been.

With a smirk, he raised her hand to his lips. "Your Highness."

"Oh, Alyn, you know you've trained them well." Her laugh lit up the dim hallways.

"Old habits die hard." And with that, he led her onto the balcony where the final celebration of their first anniversary awaited.

The night sky exploded with color, fireworks painting the blackness with red, blue, yellow and green. Folks cheered, but whether it was for the royal couple or the colorful illuminations, he could not say.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more, about their relationships, how he worships her, but I ran out of words. Maybe somewhere further down the line, I'll add to it.  
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and if so, please comment and/or hit that kudos button. :)


End file.
